Jim's First Christmas
by Maranni123
Summary: Christmas!fic. Jim's never had a real Christmas, no doubt due to his less than perfect childhood. Spock and the crew decide that Jim deserves the perfect Christmas and plan on giving him just that. Cheesy fluff with a side order of plot. K/S! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jim's First Christmas

By: Maranni123

Introduction

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas everyone! :D Christmas. My favorite holiday. It's that one time of the year that I don't mind shopping. :D Just to warn everyone, I'll be in out of town for the next week or so with family after this so I'll be gone for awhile. But I leave to you a bit of Christmas fluff before I go. So, let's get this start. Horrible title, I know but I've been having title issues lately. ;D Anyway, I'll never own Star Trek. It's a sad face. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

They met in secret, away from prying eyes and sensitive ears. It wasn't too difficult for them to escape him and meet. After all, they had left him preoccupied with his duties and knew that they had more then enough time. Six figures, six shadows against the walls of the Enterprise. They had chosen their meeting place well, for the room was deserted and the security cameras had already been disabled. Six figures, varying in size and shape. Six different masses and yet they met with the same purpose.

"I assume," the first figure, slender and tall, began. His voice was smooth. "That the supervisor of the establishment has agreed to our proposals?"

The second shadow nodded and seemed to lean back against the wall where her companion shadow stood as well. "Everything is set and ready," the figure said, her voice soft and glossy. "It wasn't all that difficult. With our combined reputations, it was actually quite easy."

"Aye," the third shadow agreed. "A job can get done a lot quicker with a firm reputation to back ye up."

The taller man nodded and turned to the two figures standing next to each other nearest to the door. "And he remains unaware of our preparations?"

Before the two by the door could answer, the lone figure near the meeting room table cleared his throat and all eyes moved to him.

"If you're trying to ask if he knows about this whole business," the man seemed to grumble. "Then your answer is no. I'd say without a doubt that he doesn't have a clue as to what's about to happen."

The smallest figure near the door nodded his head energetically. "Yes," he exclaimed, his voice heavy with accent. "He does not know a thing." Beside him, the taller figure nodded as well. "We've kept it completely under wraps."

The first man shifted and placed his hands behind his back. "I must stress that our 'business'," he pressed, his focus on the man near the meeting table. "Remain a secret, as it is traditional that these arrangements remain known only to us."

The lone figure just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like he'll be expecting anything in the first place," the figure said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It'll be completely out of the norm for him."

An air of sadness seemed to settle over the room for a moment before the first figure spoke again. "Let us hope that it will not be his last," he said softly. "Secrecy must be our top priority."

The woman spared the man beside her a glance before she turned back towards the first figure. "We'll keep it a secret Spock," she assured him. "Jim won't know what hit him, I promise."

**(xXxXxXx)**

It was the longest day of Captain James T. Kirk's life. After flopping himself onto his bed, Jim let out a long sigh and curled himself around his blankets like a child. His body was sore and achy and he had a throbbing headache.

Still, despite all that, Jim had a small smile on his face. All the aches and the headaches were worth giving his crew the best Christmas ever. By some miracle, the Enterprise had been given a four week shore leave on Earth during the middle of December, which meant that every personnel aboard the ship would be able to spend Christmas with their families this year.

Jim's smile grew brighter as he recalled the excitement that had spread like wildfire throughout the ship when the crew had heard the news. Everyone began to contact families and friends, telling them the good news. Communication traffic had been insane.

And the once the Enterprise had docked at Star Fleet Headquarters, Jim had been responsible for seeing every crew member off himself. That event was equally insane, seeing that it was Christmas Eve in the morning.

Sure, the crew members with no family on Earth had stayed aboard to help see the rest off and to see to the ship during shore leave, but Jim was the Captain had and the Captain had to shoulder most of the shore leave responsibilities, which honestly, Jim didn't mind. He enjoyed being needed.

But now Jim was finally finished with seeing off his crew and the only personnel's aboard were himself, the main crew and the crew members that volunteered to stay aboard.

'Which means,' Jim thought with a smile. 'That Spock's still aboard.' Jim's day had suddenly begun to brighten. Stretching out his arms over his head, Jim heard a satisfying pop and sighed happily again before he sat up, crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached over to his comm.

"Computer," Jim yawned, closing his eyes as he stretched again. "Locate Mr. Spock, please." A short moment passed before the computer was able to answer. "Mr. Spock is currently located in Captain's quarters, Captain."

Jim blinked in confusion and gave his computer an odd look. "My quarters?" he mumbled to himself. "Spock's not..."

A pair of warm lips suddenly connected with Jim's neck and a soft shiver ran down the young captain's spine. A pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"The computer is correct, Captain," a smooth voice murmured, hot breath causing Jim's neck to tingle. "I assure you, there is no malfunction in the computer's locations program."

Jim chuckled softly and turned to wrap his arms around Spock's shoulders. His blue eyes shining with humor and love, Jim pressed his lips against Spock's cheek softly and then he muzzled his way into the crook of Spock's neck.

"How is it," Jim whispered. "That you can sound so sexy all of the time?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and wrapped his own arms around Jim's waist, pulling the young man down until they were both on the bed, Jim's hands splayed across Spock's chest.

"I do not sound 'sexy'," Spock said, resting his hands on Jim's back. "My voice is as it always has been."

Jim laughed and leaned up to kiss Spock on the nose. "Whatever makes you happy," he said, resting his head on Spock's chest and closing his eyes.

Spock looked down and his lips twitched. He could see that Jim was tired and that he would probably be asleep in minutes. Jim yawned and burrowed his head further into Spock's science blue uniform shirt. It always amazed him that he could find such comfort in Spock's chest. Over the course of their still relatively new relationship, Spock had become Jim's mattress, blanket, and pillow, all in one snug and sexy half-Vulcan package. Spock had become his security blanket. Sometimes, Jim wondered how he ever got to sleep before without clinging to Spock.

But before Jim could get too comfortable, Spock's hand jostled Jim slightly and the young captain raised his head. "Spock?"

Spock bent forward and rested his forehead on Jim's. "My apologize Jim," Spock whispered, aware that Jim would be asleep in seconds. "But I must inquire as to what your shore leave plans are for the holidays."

Jim's eyes instantly shot open as any thoughts of sleep left his mind and his body went rigid in Spock's arms. A moment passed before Jim sighed and pulled away from his First Officer slightly. Spock, noticing the change in Jim's attitude, remained quiet to allow Jim to collect his thoughts. It took a moment before Jim finally spoke.

"Actually Spock," Jim murmured. "I didn't really plan anything for our shore leave. I've been so busy with seeing the crew off, that I forgot about planning anything."

Feeling his stomach start to twist uncomfortably, Jim started to rise off Spock's chest. "I'm sorry Spock," he said hastily. "I should have planned us something special. It's our first Christmas together and I probably screwed it up now."

Jim made to get up from the bed, but Spock grabbed onto the man's wrists before he could leave and pulled him gently back down onto the bed.

"Jim," Spock said softly. "Please do not worry. There will be an ample amount of time for us to have an enjoyable Christmas together."

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow Spock," Jim insisted, frowning and giving Spock a light push on the chest. "Do you know how hectic Christmas Eve is on Earth? It's impossible to do anything unless you have a reservation. Even if we wanted to go out to dinner, it'll be insane! We wouldn't even be able to..."

Spock raised his hand and pressed a finger to Jim's lips. Jim stared at Spock with troubled eyes and Spock allowed himself to give his captain a small comforting smile.

"Jim," he assure the distraught man above him. "Believe me when I tell you that we will be able to enjoy our first Christmas together." Then, knowing that it would cheer Jim up to hear it, added, "However illogical the holiday may be."

Jim chuckled and resumed his snuggling into Spock's chest. "Christmas isn't that illogical, Spock."

Spock let out the equivalent of a Vulcan chuckle, which was really just a louder exhale of breath. "Extracting a _Pseudotsuga menziesii _and arranging it in your dwelling is illogical Jim," he countered, wrapping his arms around Jim again and pulling the man in closer. "Although the holiday does seem to raise moral among the crew."

Jim laughed and closed his eyes again, his weariness getting over the disappointment in himself for not planning anything for the holidays.

"Only you could use the Douglas fir's Latin name in a conversation," Jim mumbled into Spock's chest. "And not sound like a pompous ass."

Spock reached over with his free hand and draped a loose blanket over Jim's body, aware of the fact that both of them were in their uniforms but oddly enough, not caring. Jim let out a content coo at the attention and could feel his eyes drooping again.

"I am simply going to ignore your comment and tell you to sleep Jim," Spock said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jim's head. "You are weary and need recuperation. Sleep."

"I don't like being told what to do," Jim mumbled and he let out another loud yawn. "But I'm too tired right now to care at the moment, so I'm just going to fall asleep on my cuddly Vulcan instead."

Spock's lips twitched again and settled down into the bed comfortably as he felt Jim's muscles relax, indicating that he was asleep. For a moment, Spock allowed himself to smile softly down at the man currently asleep on his chest and couldn't help the slight flutter of, dare he say, excitement in his side.

Spock had known all along that Jim had not planned anything for the holidays. In fact, Spock was pleased with how the events had unfolded. It warmed Spock's heart that Jim cared so blatantly for his crew and his care showed in the fact that Jim had spent the last two weeks planning crew member shore leaves and seeing crew members off for the holidays.

The crew deserved a wonderful holiday, of that there was no doubt. But Jim deserved a wonderful Christmas as well. McCoy had shared to him earlier that Jim had never really had a true Christmas, thanks to his less than stable childhood. And that disturbed Spock greatly. Even he had enjoyed Christmas with his mother when he was younger.

Jim deserved to have a real Christmas with the people who loved and cared for him. And Spock and the main crew were going to make sure that Jim had the greatest Christmas ever this year.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Well, that's quite a cheesy cliffy. :D But I can't help it, it's almost Christmas and I like being cheesy. Anyway, that the intro and I hoped you liked it. If you did like it, please review. If you didn't like it, then leave me a review. :D Reviews are the best kind of presents. The rest is on the way soon! Good night everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's First Christmas

By: Maranni123

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Alright, it's time for Spock's master plan to unfold! :D Trust me, it'll be fun. So, let's get all the legal stuff out of the way. I'll never own Star Trek and I never will. But if Santa wants to put Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine underneath my tree, then more power to him. :D Anyway, enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

The first thing that Jim noticed when he woke up that next morning was that he was alone. This fact in itself wasn't that surprising, seeing that Spock usual routine involved getting up at the early hours to meditate, so Jim saw no reason to worry.

As the young Captain continued to journey back into the real world from dream land, he noticed with a pleasant surprise that he was dressed in his pajamas instead of the uniform he'd fallen asleep in.

'Spock,' Jim thought fondly, and he sat up from the bed with a smile. But that smile quickly diminished when Jim saw that Spock wasn't meditating on his usual spot on the floor. In fact, judging from the silence around him, Spock wasn't even in the room. Now that was surprising.

Sitting in bed for a moment, Jim wondered where Spock could have run off to. The Enterprise was docked for four weeks and there were hardly any crew members aboard, save for the main crew and a few others. But then again, knowing Spock, he could find something to work on, even on shore leave.

Jim suddenly frowned. Working while on shore leave. And on Christmas Eve? Not on Jim's watch. Spock was going to relax even if it killed him.

So, filled with a sudden determination to find his missing Vulcan, Jim jumped from the bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. While in the shower, a lump of disappointment started to settle into Jim's stomach once again as he remembered that today was Christmas Eve. He still couldn't believe that he'd forgotten to plan something for Spock and his first Christmas together. Some boyfriend he was.

"Well," he mumbled to himself as he was drying out his hair with his towel. "Can't really do anything about it now except hope that I can come up with something."

Jim let out a sad sigh as he walked back into his room, towel in hand and sporting a fresh pair of boxers.

"Do you always converse to yourself alone, Jim?"

Jim let out a short surprised breath of air at the sound of Spock's voice and turned around to see his First Officer standing at the door, for once dressed in civilian clothing instead of his uniform, his eyes shining brightly as he stared fondly at his Captain.

Jim blushed softly and quickly turned back around and went to fetch himself a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I wasn't conversing with myself, you know that," he defended as he pulled out his favorite shirt from his dresser. "I was merely thinking out loud."

"As you humans say, Jim," Spock said, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed. "'If you say so'."

Jim gave Spock a look as he pulled on his shirt and jeans. He had to admit, Spock was looking extremely sexy. With a black form-fitting sweater and grey jeans, Spock looked simply delicious. Jim smirked. "And people say Vulcans can't be sarcastic."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "There is no need for insults Jim," he said fondly. As Spock had hoped, Jim let out a laugh and joined Spock on the bed, seating himself comfortably on the half-Vulcan's lap.

"Aw, poor Spock," Jim cooed, pressing a kiss to Spock nose. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Spock's eyebrow rose up higher and Jim couldn't help it, he laughed again. Spock frowned ever so slightly, but Jim could still see the fondness and humor in his dark chocolate eyes. "If you continue to insult me, Jim," Spock warned. "I am afraid that I will be unable to give you your surprise."

A look of surprise crossed over Jim's face and now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "Surprise?" he asked.

Spock nodded. "Correct," he said. He seemed to smirk without moving a muscle. "It is quite an enjoyable surprise, I must admit. It would be a shame if you were unable to receive it."

Jim smirked and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, although secretly he was touched. "Quite enjoyable you say?" he asked. "Well, it would be a shame to put a perfectly good surprise to waste, but Spock you didn't have to plan any surprise for me."

Spock nodded. "This is true," he admitted. "I did not need to plan your surprise. But that does not imply that I did not desire to do so."

Without warning, Spock pressed his lips forcefully to Jim's, catching the man by surprise. But it wasn't long before Jim was kissing back with full force, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the familiar tastes of Spock. He shivered as Spock ran his hands down his body, not noticing when one hand disappeared suddenly.

But before he could get too into the kiss, Spock suddenly broke away from the kiss and pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. Jim blinked as Spock held out the small cloth to him and gave his Vulcan a look.

Spock nodded towards the blindfold. "We must make haste Jim," he explained. "If you are to receive your surprise. But you must be blindfolded to keep the surprise a secret."

Jim eyed the blindfold in Spock's hand with a small sense of distain. He hated being blindfolded. He didn't like not knowing where he was or where he was going. Being blindfolded had always filled him with a feeling of detachment and lost of control.

But this was Spock. Spock, who Jim trusted more than any other person alive, besides Bones. He knew that Spock would never leave him high and dry. Spock would never abandoned him. So, with only a bit of hesitation, Jim grabbed the blindfold and quickly pulled it over his eyes before he could change his mind.

"This surprise better be worth this," he mumbled half-jokingly, a hint of uneasiness lacing his voice and he relaxed somewhat when he felt Spock's lips on his.

"I assure you Jim," he heard Spock say fondly. "Your surprise is well worth the discomfort of the blindfold. Now, allow me to assist you with your boots and we will depart."

After Jim's boots were on, the two made their way out of Jim's quarters and down the hall. Spock didn't say much as he led Jim into the turbo lift and then off the Enterprise completely. A gust of wind hit Jim's face and he shivered softly, causing Spock to press himself closely to him. As they traveled, Jim couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious at the sight he and Spock were probably offering to everyone they were passing.

Captain James T. Kirk, blindfolded, being led to God knows where by his First Officer. By the hand none the less. Not that Jim didn't enjoy holding Spock's hand. But the half-Vulcan was usually so careful as to where and when Jim could hold his hand. After all, a simple hand-holding to some was a full make-out session to others when it came to Vulcans and hands. Now, however, it seemed as Spock couldn't care less about the hand holding.

Then, Spock stopped suddenly, breaking Jim from his thoughts and took a firmer grip on Jim's hand. "We are now entering a taxi," he informed Jim. "I will assist you."

Jim rolled his eyes, but remembered that he was blindfolded and that Spock couldn't see, so he merely nodded and allowed Spock to help him into the cab. He hoped that he would get some clue as to where they were going when Spock began to speak to the taxi driver, but instead Jim just heard a soft whisper before he felt the cab start to move.

Letting out a slightly shaky sigh, Jim fidgeted in his seat for a moment before the feathery soft touch of two fingers on his cheek stilled him. "Sorry," he mumbled, offering Spock a small grin.

Jim hear Spock chuckle again and this time it was a pair of lips that calmed him. "There is no need to apologize Jim," Spock assured him softly. "I am aware that the blindfold is uncomfortable, but know that I am here and that you will only need to wear the blindfold for only a short while more."

Feeling a blush start to settle across his cheeks, Jim simply leaned against Spock's sturdy frame, content to wait out the ride snuggled close to his First Officer. And although Jim couldn't see, Spock couldn't stop the small smile that flickered on his lips before his expression went blank once again.

Snuggling with Spock was one of Jim's favorite pass times and he knew that Spock enjoyed it too. Jim had never had a teddy bear or anything of the sorts, but he didn't really feel too sad about it. After all, Spock was better than any teddy bear out there.

However, the snuggling didn't last long, much to Jim's disappointment. After only a few minutes had passed, Jim felt the taxi ease to a stop and felt Spock's hand once again in his. "We have arrived Jim," Spock said, thanking the taxi driver softly before opening the door and carefully leading Jim outside.

Jim could hear the voices of other people as Spock led him to his surprise. The sudden change in temperature and Jim knew that they were inside a building now. All around him, people were talking. By the sounds of it, the place, whatever it was, was very busy.

"Spock," Jim pushed gently. "Where are we?"

Spock said nothing and simply tightened his grip on Jim's hand as he led his Captain to their destination. As they traveled, Jim didn't really pay much attention to the people talking around him. Part of him wanted to eavesdrop, wanted to see if he could piece together where he was, but another part of him, a bigger part, wanted to keep Spock's surprise a surprise. Spock had obviously put in a lot of effort it whatever it was and Jim didn't want to spoil it.

"Commander Spock, I presume?"

Jim jumped slightly at the loudness and the closeness of the new voice and Spock couldn't help but chuckle softly. Jim frowned and felt another blush run across his cheeks.

"I am Commander Spock," Spock answered, his voice full of authority, which was very impressive seeing that he was currently dragging his blindfolded Captain along to who knew where. "Am I to assume that the room I reserved is thoroughly prepared?"

'Room?' Jim thought as the loud voice spoke again. "Of course sir," the voice gushed, male and apparently extremely happy to be serving the Commander Spock of the U.S.S Enterprise. "Everything is ready, exactly as you instructed. Here, let me show you."

And once again, they started to walk, no doubt following the man with the loud voice. As they followed him, Jim decided that he couldn't take it any longer. He had to find out where they were. But unfortunately for Jim, the moment he decided to eavesdrop on the people around him, the people seemed to disappear. Where ever the man was leading them, it was much quieter.

A pout managed to make its way to Jim's lips and Spock had to hold in yet another chuckle. Through their hands, Spock had picked up on Jim's plans to cheat and find out where they were and felt a small wave of relief to see that his plan had failed. He wanted Jim to be surprised.

It seemed like forever until Spock suddenly stopped, warning Jim with a squeeze on the hand. "Here we are," the man proclaimed proudly and Jim heard the sounds of a lock and door being opened.

"Thank you for your exceptional services," Spock thanked the man. "I will contact you if there is anything we desire."

Jim was practically hopping from one foot to the other in excitement, biting his bottom lip nervously as the man said his farewells and Jim felt Spock lead him into what he assumed was a room. After Jim had taken a few steps, Spock suddenly let go of his hand, disappearing. Jim let out a small sound of protest when he heard the door behind them shut, but then Spock pressed a kiss to his abused bottom lip and he calmed again.

"Are you ready for your surprise Jim?" Spock asked, his voice soft and velvety.

Jim felt another shiver race down his spine and he nodded his head, wondering what he would see once Spock removed his blindfold. Slowly, Spock raised his hands to Jim's head and untied the blindfold, dropping it to the floor. For a moment, Jim was blinded by the sudden change and he had to close his eyes. Then, slowly, he opened them to see where Spock had led him.

It was a hotel room. Jim's eyes grew wide as he looked around, not noticing how Spock shone with happiness beside him. The room itself was quite impressive. There was a large living area, a kitchen, and a large sliding glass door that led to a back patio. There was even a staircase that no doubt led to a bedroom. It was clearly a very upscale room, but what surprise Jim the most were the decorations.

Brightly colored Christmas lights had been laced through the staircase and there were Christmas wreaths hanging on the doors. In the living room, there was a small table with a red table cloth and green candles. Upon further inspection, Jim realized that the table was set up for two and that his favorite breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for him: French toast, strawberries and orange juice.

With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Jim turned to see Spock gazing at him with a mixed expression of happiness and nervousness. "I do hope that everything is to your liking, Jim," Spock said softly, his brown eyes filled with love.

Jim let out a small laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob and nodded before he flung himself into Spock's arms. "It's perfect," he managed to whisper before he smashed his lips against Spock's, devouring his First Officer's mouth as if he would die if he didn't.

Spock pressed back with as much enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, pulling the man closer to him. From their closeness and skin contact, Spock could feel the love and adoration pulsing from Jim's body, causing him to become dizzy with the other man's emotions. Spock wanted it all. He wanted to feel more of Jim's love, more of Jim's body. But now wasn't the time. There would be time later. For now, Spock had to stick with the plan.

So although it was quite an internal struggle, Spock managed to pull himself away from Jim and his sinfully delicious mouth and take in a breath. "Jim," he nearly gasped, having had all of his air stolen away from him. "While I have no objections in continuing, I must insist that we have breakfast. You have no eaten anything since yesterday."

As if it had been eavesdropping on the conversation, Jim's stomach rumbled loudly. Jim looked down at his stomach with a surprised look on his face, as if he'd forgotten about his hunger entirely. Then, with a small smile, Jim nodded.

"Breakfast sounds nice," he admitted, de-tangling himself from Spock's embrace. The lost of contact made Spock frown ever so softly despite himself and Jim laughed as he caught it. He reached out and grabbed Spock's hand, twirling it within his own hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Spock shivered as Jim's lips passed over his sensitive fingers.

"Let's go have breakfast Spock," Jim whispered, happy tears still stinging his eyes and this time, it was Spock's turn to follow.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: This is getting a lot bigger than I originally planned. :D Onto the next chapter! Review if you enjoyed it! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Jim's First Christmas

By: Maranni123

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Well, this is late and I'm very sorry but Christmas was very hard this year. Currently, my mother is in the hospital because of an infection around her liver. They don't really know what's wrong with her, but we're confident that she'll be okay. She wasn't home for Christmas however, and we've decided not to celebrate it until she recovers. So, think happy thoughts for my Momma, dear reviewers and readers. And tell me if you see any mistakes, please. :D But on a brighter side, I hoped that you all had a Merry Christmas and that you all have a safe New Year. :D Enjoy!

P.S: This chapter is based on a friend of mine who has never had the experience Jim is about to have. :D

**(xXxXxXx)**

"How did you manage to plan all of this?"

Spock finished refilling Jim's glass of orange juice and looked over to his Captain. Jim was staring at him with a mixed look of adoration and surprise. Spock smiled briefly at him and motioned towards his nearly empty plate.

"Are you finished with your breakfast Jim?" he asked, avoiding Jim's original question.

Jim noticed Spock's evasive actions and his suspicions grew. He glanced down at his nearly finished French toast and nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking back to Spock with a smile. "I love French toast but too much of a good thing is never good for you."

Nodding in agreement, Spock stood up from his chair and began to collect the dishes from the table. Jim stood up as well, obviously wanting to help Spock clean up, but the half-Vulcan shook his head and gently pushed Jim back down into his chair.

"I will take care of the dishes Jim," Spock said, grabbing the last fork and making his way into the kitchen. "After all, I do not expect you to labor today."

Jim rolled his eyes and watched as Spock disappeared into the kitchen, away from Jim's sight. After a moment, Jim stood up from his chair, followed his First Officer over to the kitchen sink, and let out a content sigh, resting his cheek against the warmth of Spock's back. Spock paused in placing the dishes on the counter as he felt Jim's arms wrap around his mid-section and he allowed himself a small smile.

"Thank you Spock," Jim whispered into Spock's back. "Thank you for everything. I can't believe that you planned all of this for me. How did you do it?"

Spock's small smile grew ever so slightly at Jim's question. However, he didn't answer. Now was not the time to explain his plans to Jim. For a moment, neither men spoke. Then, just before Jim could ask again, there was a knock at the door. Spock bit back a knowing smile and turned to Jim.

"Would you please go see who that is Jim?" he asked innocently. "I will finish in here and join you shortly."

Jim raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded, pulling his arms back and walking out of the kitchen. Another knock sounded and Jim hurried in his steps. "Coming," he said, finally reaching the door. He opened it slowly and peaked out to see who it was.

"Merry Christmas Keptain!"

A big surprised smile broke out on Jim's face as he opened the door and saw Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura standing outside in the hallway, all three dressed in warm clothing to block out the December air. In addition, Jim had to admit, Chekov looked down right adorable in his fluffy jacket.

"You guys," Jim exclaimed, pulling all three into the room and closing the door. "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd all be with your families by now."

"Well Jim," Uhura said fondly. "It turns out that our plans changed. Traveling anywhere right now is a bit too hectic for us." She flashed him a warm smile.

Ever since their first away mission together and he had pushed himself in front of a spear for her, Uhura had warmed up to Jim over time, although it still took awhile for her to forgive him for the things he'd said about Spock's mother. They were as close as siblings now though, Uhura being the sister Jim never had and Jim being the brother Uhura could always count on.

"So we figured that you wouldn't mind if we spent some time here before the traveling eases up," Sulu added, taking off his and Chekov's jackets and hanging them on the coat rack. Sulu winked at Jim as Spock entered the room and Jim rolled his eyes. When Jim had first told the main crew about his relationship with Spock, Sulu and Chekov both had sworn up and down that they knew about it the entire time. Which Jim knew was a lie. Maybe.

"Hikaru, Pavel, Nyota," Spock greeted warmly, not sounding a bit surprised. "This is a most satisfying surprise. You have arrived just in time to assist Jim and I in baking Christmas delicacies."

Uhura rolled her eyes as Jim helped her out of her own jacket. "You mean Christmas cookies Spock?" she asked, and Chekov giggled. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that is what I said Nyota," he countered, his eyes full of warmth. She smiled at him. Although he and Uhura were no longer dating, they were still good friends and Uhura had taught Spock early on that a healthy amount of teasing is vital for any relationship, hence his tendency to tease Jim. Not that Jim minded.

Jim looked over to Spock in surprise as he hung up Uhura's jacket. "Cookies?" he asked. "We're baking cookies?"

Spock nodded casually. "Of course Jim," he said, gently hooking his arm around Jim's and leading him over to the kitchen, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura trailing behind him. "It is custom for humans to bake Christmas delicacies on Christmas Eve, correct?"

"Well," Jim said slowly. "Yeah, I think. I've never really made Christmas cookies before, so I wouldn't know for sure."

Jim watched with interest as the faces of his First Officer and crew grew softer, more melancholy for a moment, before their happy expressions returned once again. Jim frowned softly, but chose not to say anything.

"Well then," Uhura suddenly said enthusiastically as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "You are lucky that I'm here. I've been baking since I was little with my mother, so I know my way around an oven."

Sulu and Chekov nodded in agreement and Chekov gently pulled Jim away from Spock and over to the kitchen counter. "Da," the young ensign agreed, a bright smile on his face. "And I know a wery good recipe for sugar cookies. My _babushka_, my grandmother, taught it to my mother and then she taught it to me. Keptain, did you know that Russian cookies are the best?"

As Chekov went on happily over his cookie recipe, Sulu and Uhura were gathering the necessary ingredients to begin baking. Spock watched, amused, as Jim reminded Chekov to call him Jim when they were on shore leave and laughed kindly when the young ensign blushed. Then, Uhura called Jim and Chekov over to where she and Sulu were waiting and the four began to question Chekov as to what they would need.

It was hard for Spock to contain the content smile that was trying to spread over his face. Watching Jim and his crew members mixing in the cookie ingredients reminded him of his own memories of baking with his mother. Amanda Greyson knew that Vulcans did not celebrate Christmas, but she also wanted Spock to experience at least some of the holiday traditions that she loved so much. Spock could remember fondly the time when Amanda had helped him bake a Christmas delicacy known as a "fruitcake". Although Spock had heard from many human sources that fruitcake was unpleasant, he could remember enjoying his mother's cake immensely.

"Spock, come help us!"

Breaking Spock from his memories, he was greeted with a most amusing sight. Jim and Chekov were adding in what appeared to be sugar into a large mixing bowl and while the task was as simple as it could get, Jim had still managed to get a decent amount of the sugar in his hair.

Before he could comment on the substance in Jim's hair however, he felt a gentle nudged on his shoulder and looked over to Uhura smiling at him. In her hand, she held a few eggs. "Here," she said softly, handing the eggs to Spock. "You can crack the eggs while we add in the flour."

Spock looked at her for a moment before he watched her glace over to Jim. A glimpse of sisterly fondness appeared in her gaze and she looked back to Spock. She was silent, as was he, but they needed no words to communicate their mutual happiness over Jim's obvious cheerfulness and excitement.

Then, Uhura's face grew solemn and Spock understood. _'He's never baked Christmas cookies before.' _That fact alone was unsettling. What was even more unsettling was the fact that if this was Jim's first time practicing the baking aspect of Christmas, then it was only logical to assume that he hadn't experienced any other Christmas tradition.

Lost in his thoughts once again, another gentle nudge brought him back and Uhura was smiling again. _'We're changing that. We're giving him his Christmas.' _Spock nodded and managed to turn the corners of his lips upward before he schooled his expression. Uhura shook her head fondly and then went over to help Sulu open the flour without spilling it everywhere.

As Spock walked over to where Jim and Chekov were currently stirring the bowl of cookie ingredients, Spock couldn't help the flutter in his side when Jim looked up over to him and flashed him a gorgeously bright smile.

"Spock," Jim said happily. "We need those eggs!"

Chekov nodded and moved to Jim's other side to let Spock add in his ingredients. "Once the batter is finished," he added. "We will be able to taste it to make sure that it is right. Then we will roll the batter into little balls and bake them."

"I thought eating raw cookie dough was bad for you," Sulu voiced as he and Uhura measured out the flour.

Spock finished adding in the eggs to the batter and threw the egg shells away. "I believe that, while consuming an unhealthy amount of raw batter is not wise, a small amount would not be detrimental for ones health."

Sulu and Uhura both flashed Spock knowing glances as they added in the flour, both aware of the fact that Spock was agreeing to eating unhealthy cookie dough just for Jim's sake. Spock, however, chose to ignore their stares and settled on watching Jim and Chekov mix the batter together with twin mixing spoons. The cookie batter was too thick now to be mixed easily, so the two had to struggle as Uhura got out the baking sheet.

"It should be mixed together now," Chekov said finally, dropping his spoon on the counter with a sigh. He motioned to Jim's spoon. "Now, Jim, you shall taste it."

Jim smiled warily as he lifted his cookie batter covered spoon to his face. He hesitated for only a moment, before he quickly bit off a small chunk off the spoon and chewed. Almost instantly, Jim's face lit up and Uhura and Sulu had to bite back giggles. Chekov smiled brightly at him and nodded his head.

"It is good?" he asked excitedly.

Jim nodded and took another bite from his spoon. "It's delicious," he said, his earlier hesitation gone as he licked his spoon. "I've never tried cookie dough before, but this is really good. We should just keep the batter as it is and eat the whole bowl it raw. There's no need to bake it."

Uhura rolled her eyes and swiftly snatched the bowl from the counter before Jim could dip his spoon in again. "As wonderful as that might sound now," she explained, placing the bowl next to the baking sheet. "I'd rather bake the cookies. They'll be much better that way, trust me."

A small pout made its way to Jim's face as the bowl was taken from him, but was content with licking the rest of his spoon clean. Glancing over to Spock and seeing the half-Vulcan watching him, Jim smiled and held out the spoon to him.

"Here Spock, try some," he offered.

Spock opened his mouth to politely decline Jim's offer, seeing as sugar in general was what alcohol was to humans, but found that he could not. Jim's face was light and carefree, all the stress from his career gone. His body was also more relaxed than Spock had ever seen, his posture completely stress-free. And his baby blue eyes were filled with warmth and happiness, devoid of the usual worry that tended to hide in their depts. In other words, Jim was more at peace than Spock had ever seen.

"I suppose a minor sample would not hurt, as you say," Spock finally said, not wanting to damper Jim's mood for even a minute. Leaning forward, he gave the spook a small lick.

Almost immediately, a strong surge of sweetness invaded Spock's taste buds. Vulcans were normally very sensitive when it came to taste, hence the reason most of their cuisine tasted bland to most. Even his mother had managed to bake with less sugar, aware of his sensitive mouth. However, the taste was not unpleasant. Spock actually enjoyed it.

Watching Spock's lips turn up slightly, Jim smiled wide. "It's good, right?" he asked, unaware of the looks that Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov were giving the couple.

Spock straightened after another lick of the spoon and nodded his head. "I must admit that the taste is quite enjoyable," he said softly. Fortunately, there wasn't enough sugar in the two licks of the batter and for that, Spock was thankful. His head would have to be clear in order to finish up the rest of Jim's surprise.

Jim smiled fondly at Spock and returned to licking the spoon clean while Uhura showed him how to roll the batter into balls. Once the spoon was clean, all five crew members grabbed a handful of batter and began to place the finished spheres on the pan.

Although Spock normally strayed away from such activities, even when he was a child, he found that once again, he could deny Jim nothing as the man handed him a portion of cookie dough. But then again, as Spock watched Jim enjoying the moment to its fullest, he didn't really mind getting his hands sticky with cookie batter. As long as that smiled remained on Jim's face, then Spock was content.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. But I assure you that the story is almost over. The last part will be up shortly. Review if you enjoyed or if you want to yell at me for being late on the update! :D Happy Holidays!


End file.
